Happy Anniversary!
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: It's Eren and Levi's four year marriage anniversary, and Eren has a surprise for his hubby. ;) Modern AU. Contains boyxboy, cross-dressing, cosplay, terrible writing, smut. RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Okay, so here is a real one-shot. No more, even if it does run long, which I doubt it will, it is firmly placed at one chapter.**

Tugging on the handkerchief thing tied around my neck, I fidget impatiently, nervous and excited at once. I had been waiting for days to ambush him today, laying back I try to calm down and it almost works until I hear the front door practically slam open then shut again. I internally panic as I hear the footsteps draw nearer to our bedroom, I fling a comforter over me and try to appear asleep right as our door is opened, much more gently than the front door. The bed sinks down beneath his weight as he sits beside me.

"Eren… I know you're awake." His voice is deep, warm and welcoming as he speaks. I shift, turning to look at him as he says my name, careful not to reveal anything below my neck. I gaze up at him, he looks a lot taller at this angle, I'd never say that to him though, and blinks innocently. I hear him sigh, loosening his tie and pulling it, along with his shirt, off before lying beside me and carding his fingers through my hair. Damn, I really liked that tie. It definitely screamed, 'I'M A LAWYER!'

"Wasn't trying to hide it…" I mumble as I scooch closer, trying to burrow into his warmth, knowing he'd get up to shower soon. He sighs before sliding away. I was almost hurt, he didn't seem to remember what today was.

"Sorry Eren, I feel disgusting. I need a shower." I simply nod, trying not to let my happiness and excitement show now that I was pretty sure he hadn't forgotten why today was important, and move my head back to my pillow until he leaves. Jumping up, I finish getting the room ready, knowing I'll only have around ten minutes, I hastily set out a few candles and light them, going back to bed I sprawl out in what I hoped was a sexy pose and laid in wait. I hear the shower turn off and a moment later Levi pulling open the door, shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist, combing his fingers through the longer hair of his uppercut that was still producing little droplets of water that fell to his chiseled chest and ran in rivulets to soak into the blue fabric hung low around his hips. He pauses in the doorway, frozen in apparent shock as he takes in the scene of the bedroom alight with vanilla scented candles, the bed actually made, and me, sprawled out in a 'Sexy Japanese School Girl' uniform. I truly hated that it was labeled 'girl', but I sucked it up, deciding it was for Levi, not me.

His grey eyes widened and his hair fell into his face as his hand moved away. "Eren..?" His voice seemed uncertain, questioning.

"Sensei wa i?" I sat up, onto my knees, all sorts of in character, his hands go to the towel around his hips and he tugs at the knot securing it in place.

"Jaeger, you have a dirty mouth."

"G-gomen'nasai!" I crawl forward, making sure to put my ass on display, eyes wide, begging for forgiveness.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it for you…" He takes a few steps closer, even in the dull shine of the tiny flames I can see his pupils dilate, his member beginning to harden, slipping off the bed, I slide onto my knees in front of him, the knee-high socks cushioning a bit as I flick my tongue out to lick the tip of his penis. My hands rest on his thighs as I flatten my tongue against the underside of his manhood. I hear an almost moan as I continue to lick up and down, hands covering and stroking the base so my mouth could focus on his tip. Sucking the head of his cock into my mouth, I'm careful not to scrape the sensitive appendage with my teeth as I pull him further into my mouth, after a few inches and my gag reflex almost getting the best of me, I settle with my hands stroking his base and teasing his sac, I can hear him moaning above me and feel his fingers curling into my hair, tugging sharply every so often. His hips thrust forward and I gag before pulling back, the head of his penis leaving the enclosed area of my mouth with a pop as I tilt my head up to look at him, thumb rolling over the slit at his tip.

Tugging at his thigh and hip, I fall back onto the bed we share, knees together ankles apart, hands slightly above my head on the pillow. He falls atop me, his hands finding my wrists, securing them in place temporarily as he leans down to kiss me. I pretend to strain at his grasp, yanking weakly to escape the prison of his arms. "S-Sensei…" I whimper, arching my back to press further against him as I attempt to touch my lips to his again after he pulled back. Keeping one hand holding both of mine in place, he uses his left thumb to gently stroke the now red and slightly swollen sensitive flesh of my bottom lip.

Balancing himself, both hands next to my head, he leans in for another kiss and I'm more than happy to comply. "Jaeger." I open my eyes to peer at him questioningly which turned out to be a bad idea, his damp hair was still messy as he panted above me, his eyes were intense, not their usual glare, his gaze was soft, gentle, even loving, but intense. "Don't close your eyes, watch." His voice was a command and I loved it, I could feel blood rushing to my face, and a little further south. His hands move to stroke from the sides of my chest, down my abdomen, all the way to my hips his grip was tight, but not harsh, I could feel a tug at the pleated skirt, Levi unzipping it. Soon enough I was lying there in nothing more than the neck tie and the knee-high stockings.

His lips were suddenly on my neck and I move my head to the side to give him more access to my body, he tugs at my hips, lifting my body from the bed and into the area no longer covered by the towel that was tossed to the ground earlier. I could feel the heat of his erection pressed into my hip and I moan, knowing what pleasure was soon to come. One of his hands leaves my body in favor of reaching to the bed side table in which we usually kept the lube. I stop his hand, reaching under the pillow to take it from where I had hidden it just a few minutes earlier, placing it in his still outstretched hand, I settle back into the bed as he squirts some onto his fingers and rubs it around to spread and warm it.

I feel one of his fingers pressing against my entrance and I roll my hips to push onto him, needing him inside me, my own hardness dripping on my stomach, a small puddle of pre-cum showing just how badly I was craving him pushing and pulling inside me. Slipping in one of the slicked appendages, he thrusts in slowly, but I wasn't having it. I slam onto him as I can in the position I'm in, trying to get as much of him as possible inside me all at once. When it's not enough, I whine and moan, desperately needy. "Leeeviii.~" I hear him groaning above me as another finger is added, scissoring apart to stretch the hole destined for Levi to slide into. The two fingers within me are suddenly pulled out and in their place, I feel the hot, wet tip of Levi's hardened length press against my hole, wrapping my legs around him, my heels press into the small of his back and I pull him closer, grinding into his erection. He presses back against me and slips in, there's a slight discomfort but I had taken Levi inside me too many times for it to really _hurt_ anymore. Without pause, Levi's hips begin thrusting against me, hastily finding a quick pace and filling the room with lewd sounds of panting, moaning, and skin slapping against skin.

I reach my arms up to encircle his shoulders, but his arms go around my waist and he tugs me over him, sitting on his lap he grabs my hips again to lift and lower me onto his length, I help as best I can with my legs shaking and trembling with the intense pleasure. He moves his hips and the cock buried inside me suddenly strikes my prostate dead-on. I gasp and moan out his name, "Le-vi!" as he smirks and sets about to continue aiming at that sweet spot and getting precisely there more often than not, and soon I'm shaking and twitching too much to even attempt aiding him. Reaching between us, he grips my cock and strokes it gingerly, I can barely even feel his hand. I keen and push against him, he chuckles quietly but humors me, tightening his hold it only take a couple tugs before I'm whimpering out nonsense and moaning his name and splattering heated liquid over the both of our chest as I arch my back and try to get him as deep in me as possible. I feel his hips stutter just a moment before he's moaning as well and I feel his seed splashing and coating me inside.

I feel him lift me off his hips to slide out and I can feel his come dripping out of my body and down my thighs as he places me on the bed beside him. "We'll shower in the morning." I nod then snuggle into his side, allowing his arm to act as my pillow.

"Hey Levi..?~" He places a hand on the small of my back and drags me closer into him and I can feel his chest rumble as he gives off a noise of acknowledging inquiry. "Happy anniversary." I grin then let myself drift off into sleep as his lips press against my forehead and he mumbles something against my skin. I think it was something along the lines of, 'Dammit brat, you made a mess.' Levi's version of 'I love you.' but I wasn't too sure.

"Happy anniversary, brat." I mutter once Eren's asleep and decide against waking Eren and just plan to give him his gift tomorrow. I sigh content for now, and hug my husband close, reveling in the knowledge that he was mine and only mine.

 **So there it is. I typed the majority of it at school with teachers practically hovering over my shoulder, so I'd like some appreciation, I was constantly terrified of one looking, seeing what I was typing and getting computer privileges taken away or some stupid shit like that. So yes, smut!**

 **Ah, in case you're confused, this whole story is in Eren's point of view except that last paragraph, that's Levi.**

 **Translations:**

 **Sensei wa i? - Yes Sensei?**

 **Gomen'nasai! – I'm sorry!**

 **Sensei – Teacher (Can be used for a mentor, doctor, teacher, or any profession like that).**


End file.
